Cherries
by hatsumiyo momichi
Summary: Fem!Tavros and fem!Gamzee are ready to take their relationship to the next level.


You can't believe this is finally happening. You think about pinching your own arm for a second, just to make sure you aren't dreaming but you're pretty sure that would kill the mood.

You see Gamzee lick her lips nervously as she looks at you, her eyes darting from your mouth to your eyes again and again as if she couldn't decide where she should even be looking.

You already know what's going to happen. You would honestly be surprised if she chickened out now. You think she might just do that for only a second, but you suppress a small smile when you see her place her hand on the mattress for support before leaning towards you, her gaze settled on your mouth and her thin lips parting hesitantly. She stopped just before meeting your lips, looking at you as if to make sure you are okay with this, and you close the distance between you two as a reply. Her lips feel chapped and dry despite the amount of nervous licking she had done to them, and she is breathing through her nose heavily against your face. It is warm and humid, quick and nervous, and it suddenly hits you that you are the very definition of 'virgin', and that she most definitely is too. Remembering this vital fact makes your stomach switch places with your heart.

You move your lips against hers and feel them fit perfectly together, and you slowly pull away from her just enough to look into her eyes. They are still closed, and it seems like she just doesn't want to open them and look at you.

You breathe in shakily before speaking. "um, are you okay?" you ask unsure, almost certain that she just wasn't ready yet. You think that's okay.

She begins to giggle lightly at first and soon opens her eyes to look straight at you. They look almost purple from up close, but you are pretty sure such a color is almost impossible. Her long eyelashes are decorating her half lidded gaze, and her still pale lips are being softly bitten by her teeth.

"I'm all kinds of fine, sis." she says with a chuckle, and you see one of her thick, bushy eyebrows raise above the others height. "you feelin up to repeating the little miracle there?" you breathe out an anxious laugh before nodding slowly, trying to suppress your small smile. She gives you a huge grin in return, giving you an up close look at her purple braces, a bunch of metal wires that are still attempting to straighten up her crooked teeth. You liked her smile before, messed up teeth and all, but her mom had told her it wasn't lady like to go about with an "ugly smile". Gamzee has always had the "fuck lady-like" attitude, but she hadn't complained one bit about the decision. Still, you have to admit, you honestly find her new smile to be even cuter. It was a shame she wasn't speaking with a lisp anymore, though.

She took your cheek in her hand softly as she leaned in, her face tilting to the side and her eyes shutting again. You lift your hand to her head and hold on to her nape, pulling her closer to you, and you finally press your lips against hers. She moves her mouth and parts her lips even more, grasping your bottom lip with hers softly, making you breathe out a soft gasp. You are so impatient to feel what she will do next. You just know it is going to feel even better.

She places her hand on your shoulder and squeezes lightly, her palm starting to slide down your arm to stop at your lap, her fingers brushing against the bit of naked skin just above your knee. Suddenly your school skirt doesn't feel like it is short enough. You want her hand to caress your thighs so badly, that you try to lift your leg just a little into her hand.

The texture of her soft, wet tongue takes you by surprise as it starts to frame your lips slowly, and you open your mouth eagerly to let it inside, without hesitating. You want to touch it with your own and taste it thoroughly, hungry to feel it roll around yours; you have been wanting this for such a long time. She hesitantly meets your own tongue with hers for a moment before shoving it inside your mouth, licking the roof of your mouth, sliding it along your teeth, and she moaned so deliciously quiet when you touched her own leg with your hand softly, letting it feel its way up her thigh and under her skirt.

"Are you, okay?" you ask her breathlessly, your hand immobile on her thigh. You fear you might begin to sound obnoxious by asking her yet again, but you really want to make sure she wants this as much as you do. She grins and presses her forehead against yours, letting out a cute giggle.

"Hell yeah, motherfucker." She says before brushing her lips against yours again, and her hand dares to copy your own when she decides to slide it up and down your thigh, her breathing quickening against your face.

Her legs are soft to the touch, the hairs on her legs that she simply refuses to shave providing a fuzzy texture that you soon learn you adore.

You gasp harshly and pull away from from her lips when you feel her hand press between your legs, and she pulls back right away probably thinking that you maybe didn't want that. Oh, just how wrong she was.

"Sorry-"

"No." You breathe out quickly, and reach for her hand without thinking. You pull it close to your crotch again, and she doesn't need any more coaxing before rubbing her hand against you, pressing harder before sliding her fingers up and down over your underwear, and you suddenly feel self conscious about the possibility that you might already be a little overly wet _down there_. You know it's natural, but you can't help but fear it sort of don't want her to notice it if it's already there. You gasp again at her fingers rubbing insistently between the lips between your legs, but she is the one to moan, only from touching you.

"Fuck." She breathes against your face, and tries to push her fingers harder against you, trying to spread those lips and touch you more intimately, even if it was over the thin cloth of your panties. You open your legs out of instinct and try to grind against her hand, lifting your hand to her chest to grip her shoulder before deciding it was a far better idea to hold her breast. You lift your other hand as well. It was surely better to hold them both with your hands. She giggles at your touch and pulls away from you.

She begins to lift her sweater and pulled it over her head, then her shirt, and soon revealed her bare breasts. You wonder why she isn't wearing a bra. You think that she maybe can't afford many, or forgot, or simply thinks she seriously doesn't need one considering her breasts aren't specially big. They are actually considerably smaller than your own big breasts. You decide to simply not ask, and instead let your eyes go over her chest, look at her small nipples, appreciate their round shape. You soon reach your hand towards both of them, and bite your lips as you feel their softness try to fill your hands. She gives a breathy laugh, and you smile at how much she seems to be enjoying this. You squeeze them lightly and roll them around carefully, pressing a bit harder when she tried to arch into your touch.

She then cups your hands with hers and leans over to steal a sweet kiss before her hands left yours to lift your shirt and get it out of the way.

"Lemme see those nice tits of yours." She whispers against your lips, and you feel a new rush of blood fill your face. The way she put it seemed incredibly arousing, for whatever reason. You don't even want to dwell on it, being too busy lifting your shirt over your head and helping Gamzee with the task of taking off your bra. As soon as you discard it her mouth goes straight to your neck, her bony, cold hands grabbing both of your breasts, trying to grope as much as she can since they don't quite fit into her hands as perfectly as hers did in yours.

She kisses and breathes over the skin of your neck harshly, her hands rolling and squeezing and pulling at your breasts as if she couldn't get enough of their texture, and you push her away after a minute. She doesn't have time to be confused before you lowered you face to her chest and caught a nipple between your lips, and she moaned so perfectly when you softly sucked on the bud. You used your other hand to massage the other lonely breast, catching that nipple with your fingers to pull softly and run your thumb over the tiny slit. You tongue rolls and glides around her, your saliva making the area slippery and even easier to massage with your tongue, your teeth carefully biting on the pink bud from time to time.

She buries her hands in your hair and as you help her lay her back against the mattress, feeling her pull against the strands. You get on top of her and release her breast as you place your knee between her legs, and you rub against her softly, lifting her long skirt up, feeling her intimacy moist and hot and oh so inviting. She gasps and arches her back at your touch, her legs spreading as much as they can go with every new delicious rub you provide, gasping your name and some spare curses. Her hands go up to her own breasts and she plays with them, her hips rolling against your leg, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth parting as she gasped for air.

She didn't quite warn you before her eyes shot open and she released a loud cry, her hands shooting down to grip the sheets and dig her nails into the bed, her legs beginning to shake along with her whole skinny frame as she reached her orgasm.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." She breathes heavily as she pulls her hair away from her heated face, and she pushes you away before the oversensitivity begins to hurt her. You are breathing so roughly, so fast, feeling so aroused at the sight of her coming. Your heart is beating so rapidly.

She makes you lie down on your back like she had done, and promptly lifts your own skirt before beginning to pull down your underwear, sliding it down your thighs, down your calves, and throwing it on the floor. You try to close your legs for a second, self conscious once again, this time not being sure if your vagina looked normal or not, if you were too hairy or not, if she would be disgusted at that, but your thoughts are cut short when she presses her fingers against you, parting your outer lips. You see her bite her lips with excitement, her eyes glossy and deep with lust, her fingers beginning to slide along your intimacy with the convenient help of your own moisture.

She begins to giggle again, and you wonder how the hell can she find so many reasons to laugh.

"What?" You ask her this time, swallowing thickly when she pushed her index against your entrance and softly slid it inside you.

"Feels good." She admits, even if you are the one being touched. "... it's very soft." She says and keeps her eyes locked between your legs she slides in and out as slowly and softly as she can manage, adding a second finger along the way. She suddenly takes her fingers out of you, making you whine for them to go back to their place, and she looks at them for a moment. You gulp as soon as she gets that damn curious look on her face that you both hate and adore. Before you can register anything else she lifts her fingers to her mouth and runs her tongue over them shyly, tasting you, and you look away feeling extremely embarrassed. Why the fuck does she seriously have to bite or taste anything she finds interesting enough.

You only look back down at her again when you feel her move rather quickly, and you bite your lips painfully hard when you see her face getting closer to your crotch. She probably liked whatever she had tasted. You close your eyes and spread your legs even wider in anticipation of her mouth, and you whine maybe a little too loud when you feel her tongue touch your clit and lick for a second, testing it out. You see her smile before running her tongue over it again, sliding it down on her way to your entrance, and she dipped it inside you for a moment before going back up to trap your clit with her lips and attempt to suck.

"Gamzee!" You moan and grip your own breasts, rolling them and squeezing before pinching your own nipples as you bucked your hips against her face. She moans from between your legs and you look down to see the reason, and you see her hand inside her underwear as she pleasures herself, heavily aroused once again.

But it's all too much. You could have never imagined it would feel this good to have her lick you over and over, and oh she just dipped her tongue inside you again and is fucking you with it, her other hand going up to your clit to massage it roughly and get you to come. It feels so good you don't know what to do with yourself; you try to pull her hair, scratch your way up your own stomach to stop at your neck and then moan into your palm, her tongue going in and out of you, her moans feeling so good against your ears, her fingers rubbing _just right_ on the perfect spot, and you soon come like you have never done before, leaving you a loud shaking mess as she keeps on licking you, rubbing you, and fingering herself.

"Gamzee." You gasp breathlessly and pull her face away from you, coaxing her to move her head closer to your face instead and you kiss her deeply. You quickly try to pull her underwear down enough to reach her vagina, and you don't hesitate before sliding your fingers over every bit of soft and slippery skin you can get to, pushing your fingers inside her to feel the heat and the tightness. You slide them in and out of her, hearing her gasp through a huge smile as she looks at you, seeing her buck her hips forward, and you copy what she had done just out of curiosity. You take your fingers out of her wetness to quickly press them against your own mouth, and you lick them over just enough for you to get a good taste and feel the scent lift to your nose. You moan and shove your hand back down between her legs, and with the help of your saliva and her own lubrication, you rub her clit harshly from side to side, in circles, in any way you can think of that would make her feel incredible.

You feel a great deal of pride when she bites her lips and grips your shoulders tightly, her body shaking as she orgasms a second time with a ripping moan.

She had been right. It felt really good to touch her intimacy and feel textures you had never touched before, on another girl.

"Oh, mother fuck." She breathes after a moment, still twitching a little, and soon gave you a warm, satisfied grin that you decided was the prettiest thing you had ever seen. "I love you so fucking much." She says and leans in to kiss you, and you giggle when she basically lets herself fall on top of you and you are forced to lay flat on your back. You cradle her in your arms and kiss her sticky forehead.

"I, love you too." You whisper, and she hums contentedly as she shifts and lets her head rest on one of your breasts, taking advantage of their squishiness.

"I also love your tits." She adds after a moment, her voice coming out slightly muffled thanks to said breats, and you roll your eyes with a smile.

"Yes, they love you too."


End file.
